¡Promesa! No te enamores de mí
by Saya-chan dattebayo
Summary: Lo habían prometido cuando eran simples niños... que no se enamorarían. Sin embargo Hinata rompió esa promesa y se enamoró de Naruto, aún así iba a decirle lo que sentía...  NaruHina


**Vale, aquí estoy con otro one-shot, espero que os guste ^-^. Aquí va!**

* * *

**¡Promesa! No te enamores de mí**

—_Los romances son tontos —dijo un niño de 7 años mientras miraba una telenovela en la tele junto con una niña de cabellos azulados—. Son tontos y no tienen sentido. Muchas veces veo a chicas llorando porque sus novios las engañan y, aún así, dicen que enamorarse es lo mejor._

—_A mí... me parece que enamorarse es muy bonito Naruto-kun —respondió la niña de cabellos azulados y ojos perlas hacia el chico rubio. _

—_¡AH! —gritó Naruto espantado mientras la agarraba por los ojos—. ¡Hinata! ¡Hina! ¡Te están lavando el cerebro! ¡Te están comiendo la cabeza! ¡No te dejes engañar!_

_Hinata lo miró sorprendida, pero después se rió._

—_Naruto-kun tranquilízate... ¿es que nunca tienes intención de enamorarte?_

—_No —respondió tajante el niño de ojos azules y seguro de sí mismo. _

—_Vaya..._

—_¡Ya lo tengo! —exclamó Naruto eufórico, haciendo que Hinata diera un respingo—. ¡Prometeremos que no nos enamoraremos entre nosotros! _

—_¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Hinata algo extrañada—. ¿Por qué quieres que prometamos eso?_

—_Porque no quiero verte llorar Hina, es algo lógico ¿no? Y aún menos que sea culpa mía._

—_Bueno... pues vale._

—_¡Sí! ¡Es una promesa! —exclamó eufórico el rubio mientras elevaba el dedo meñique—. ¡No nos enamoraremos entre nosotros!_

—_Es una promesa —respondió Hinata mientras enroscaba su meñique con el de su amigo._

9 años después...

Sí, nueve años después esa promesa seguía en pie... y Naruto no había cambiado el modo de ver las cosas, o eso decía él, y eso a Hinata le parecía frustrante.

—_Soy una tonta... no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto _—pensó Hinata, ahora con 16 años, mientras miraba el cielo sentada en una banca de un parque... esperando a Naruto, que había quedado con él para decirle algo importante... a pesar de su promesa, Hinata no pudo evitar enamorarse de él.

Hinata estaba realmente nerviosa, los nervios la carcomían por dentro.

—Venga Hinata, tranquila, tú puedes hacerlo —susurró la chica dándose ánimos para así no decaer.

—¡Hinata! —gritó Naruto acercándose a ella—. Ya estoy aquí. Hola.

—Hola Naruto-kun —saludó Hinata con un intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio, realmente a Hinata se le estaba haciendo muy incómodo ese silencio.

—Y bien —empezó a decir Naruto—. ¿Qué era eso que querías decirme?

—Yo... verás, tengo que decirte que rompí nuestra promesa y...

—¡¿Cómo? —exclamó mirando a Hinata sorprendido—. ¡Hina! ¿Por qué?

Hinata no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. ¿Tanto le había afectado?

—Es que...

—¿Por qué no me invitaste a comer ramen? ¡No me digas que llevaste a Sasuke teme por favor! —dijo el rubio muy molesto.

Hinata lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y después bajó la cabeza, entre aliviada y exasperada. Así era, también le había hecho prometer a Naruto, hará cosa de unos tres años, que no fuera a comer ramen sin invitarle.

—Naruto-kun, esa no... la otra promesa —dijo Hinata mientras Naruto se dio la vuelta y la miró sorprendido.

Se miraron por un tiempo y Hinata vio algo que la dejó extrañada. Naruto tenía un enorme sonrojo mientras tenía vista agachada.

—¿Te refieres a... la de enamorar... enamorarse? —preguntó el rubio muy nervioso. Hinata se levantó de la banca algo ruborizada y respondió:

—Sí, perdón por enamorarme de ti y...

Las palabras de Hinata murieron cuando los labios de Naruto hicieron presión sobre los de ella, uniéndolos en un beso, algo brusco... pero realmente placentero. Naruto saboreaba bien sus labios intentando que en sus labios quedara el sabor de la chica... de **su **chica.

Cuando se rompió el beso ambos respiraban agitadamente y se miraron ruborizados.

—Hina, verás... te dije que no me enamoraría de nadie pero... creo que no eso era cierto —dijo el chico haciendo que Hinata se horrorizara, entonces ¿a qué había venido ese beso?—. No podría enamorarme... de alguien que no fueras tú.

Hinata se ruborizó, y bajó la cabeza mientras preguntaba:

—¿Eso significa...?

—Significa que estoy enamorado de ti, así que... no eres la única que rompió la promesa —respondió el chico mientras la volvía a besar. Hinata no pudo evitar pensar que no fue mala idea decirle a Naruto lo que sentía.

**Fin**

* * *

**No sé porque, pero los NaruHina me salen bien o es cosa mía? O.o. **

**Inner: Ya te gustaría ¬¬**

**Ayaami: Cállate ò.ó. Bueno, dejando eso de lado me gustaría que me dejaráis un review.**

**Sasuke: Si no lo hacéis os atacaré con el sharingan.**

**Ayaami: Sasuke! Que te dije sobre amenazar a los lectores?**

**Sasuke: Hmp!**

**Ayaami: Bueno, sayo! Dejadme un review sí? Mordisquitos a todos!**


End file.
